It's Just Clothing
The 14th Suggestion: It's Just Clothing (たかが服だろ, Taka ga Fuku daro) is the fourteenth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Onigase is chastising Kanoya, Yatsushiro, Moji, and members of the Kendo Club for their improper clothing, refusing to let them into the school building. Moji and his friends brush her off, much to her ire. Yatsushiro goes on to point out the Student Council, whose flagrant disregard for the school's dress code horrifies Onigase. She confronts the Student Council in their office, calling out all of the members on the problems with their uniforms: Zenkichi on wearing his jersey under his jacket (to which he admits he was trying to get others to copy him) and Akune on wearing his uniform in a manner akin to Elvis Presley (he remarks that he can't retaliate if she gets angry like that). After Onigase calls out Zenkichi and Akune on their uniforms, she turns to Kikaijima. While Kikaijima initially denies having made an alterations to her uniform, Onigase successfully reveals that she has been wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform. Zenkichi wonders if Onigase has x-ray vision, while Akune can only wonder why Kikaijima was wearing her swimsuit. An embarrassed Kikaijima tries to claim she was testing Onigase, prompting Zenkichi to ask her why she is trying to act high and mighty now. After Zenkichi, Akune, and Kikaijima have all had their uniforms corrected (but not before Kikaijim asks Onigase whether it would be alright for her to wear only her swimsuit, a suggestion Onigase immediately shoots down), Medaka asks Onigase to leave, citing that none of them had any bad intentions. Onigase initially complies, before quickly returning, furiously exclaiming that Medaka's embarrassing uniform is the worst of them all. Medaka claims that her uniform isn't embarrassing at all, and that she has never been embarrassed about her splendid body, a statement that leaves the other members of the Student Council at a loss for words. Onigase retorts that she should at least be embarrassed by her uniform, and that exposing her breasts like that is indecent. As the two continue to argue, Zenkichi worries that Medaka is going to lose the argument to Onigase, though Akune tells him there is no need, as Medaka will say something that even Onigase won't be able to argue with. Medaka finally declares that she just doesn't want to change her clothing, much to Onigase's shock and the Student Council's exasperation. After Onigase leaves, Kikaijima sets about cleaning up the office, while Akune asks Medaka if it is alright to make an enemy of the Public Morals Committee, especially Onigase. He goes on to mention that she was especially scouted to be an Enforcer, and that people who break the rules have been steadily decreasing since she came to the school. Medaka tells Akune that while she doesn't approve of Onigase use of physical force, she has no intention of going against her. She does claim that she doesn't think she is wrong though, stating that people aren't meant to protect rules; rules are meant to protect people. After leaving the Student Council room, Onigase rages in the hallways, annoyed that Medaka has an approval rating of 98%, while the Public Morals Committee are generally disliked. Zenkichi calls out to her, promising to get Medaka to do something about her uniform, and asking Onigase to let the matter slide. When Onigase asks if he can really do anything, Zenkichi sheepishly admits he can't. He goes on to state Medaka has a small habit of exposing herself, which Onigase insists is exactly what she is trying to prevent. Zenkichi tries a different tactic, pointing out Medaka's numerous accomplishments; including taking back the Kendo Hall from the seniors, as that was a job for the Public Morals Committee. Onigase asks him if he thinks she should let Medaka go just because she has been doing some good. She insists that when it comes to rules, everyone is on the same level, and that the Public Morals Committee must always stay neutral. Zenkichi thinks to himself that the Student Council was doomed to butt heads with the Public Morals Committee eventually. Onigase does admit that Medaka has fulfilled her duties as president though, a line of thought that leads her to decide to use the suggestion box to get Medaka to change her uniform. Onigase later calls Medaka and Zenkichi to the outdoor pool. Medaka laments the condition of the pool, before asking Onigase why she called them. Onigase claims to have received a request: an anonymous individual lost something in the pool, and wants it retrieved quickly before the water damages it. Zenkichi easily recognizes Onigase's request as a lie, while Onigase thinks to herself that while Medaka is in the pool looking for the object, she will modify her uniform to meet school regulations. Medaka jumps into pool with her clothes still on however, much to Onigase's shock. When Onigase questions why, Medaka tells her that even if it gets destroyed, it's just clothing. Zenkichi thinks to himself that no matter what, Medaka will stay true to herself, as what makes a person who they are is not their clothing. Medaka asks Onigase what she should be looking for, only for Onigase to jump in the water herself, answering: "My good conscience. And thanks to you, I've found it." After they get out of the water, Medaka reveals she had seven spare sets of uniforms, much to Onigase's surprise. As Onigase worries what she will wear to school tomorrow with no spare uniform of her own, Medaka tells her not to worry, as she won't abandon a person in need of help. The next day, Onigase is seen wearing one of Medaka's uniforms (which does not fit her at all), much to the amusement of the student body. Shiranui asks Zenkichi how bad someone needs to be before retribution hits them like that. Zenkichi simply tells her that she tried to fool Medaka into changing her uniform the day before. A humiliated Onigase promises Medaka that she will get her for this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #'Harigane Onigase' #Kyousai Usa #Kenna Yatsushiro #Hisshuu Kanoya #Mahibi Moji #Mari Imari #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui Category:Chapters